


The Littlest Rock Climber

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunts & Uncles, Family Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt from allerasphinx: Fic/Art prompt: Jenny on babysitting duty decides to instagram a pic (and tag Abbie) of her carrying the ichabbie baby like this. Cue Abbie flipping out and rushing over there (while on the phone to Crane, who’s already on his way as well).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Rock Climber

**Author's Note:**

> This was a perfect prompt and I couldn't resist. I wrote this quickly and without much proofing. All errors are my own.

“Alright, Lori. What’s say you and Auntie make a little wager?”

Jenny bounced a now chunky and rapidly growing Lori on her knee making her squeal out in delight. Both Abbie and Crane had gotten called into their respective jobs at the last minute and Auntie Jenny eagerly volunteered to babysit. As much as she loved her niece and domesticated herself enough to stick around and watch her grow up, she’d always be Jenny. She’d always want to stir things up and go on adventures.

Sadly, there were only so many adventures she could feasibly take part of with a 9 month old baby attached to her hip. Still, Jenny could find ways to keep herself entertained; baby or no. That had led her and Joe to the local rock climbing gym with Lori in tow.

“Jen, this is not a good idea.”

Giving Joe a smirk and a side eye, Jenny responded to him via Lori.

“You tell Uncle Joey that this is the best idea that Auntie has had in years!”

“You realize that they’re going to flip right? You’ll be lucky if they ever let you babysit again. I wouldn’t be surprised if Abbie revoked our Auntie card.”

“She wouldn’t dare. Besides, who else would they get to watch this precious little butterball at the last minute other than me? Now, back to that wager…”

Joe simply shook his head at the woman who had become his life and continued to belt the harness around her and prepped a much smaller one for Lori. He knew he’d take slack for this stunt too but he had to admit, the prospect of fucking with both Abbie and Ichabod was highly entertaining.

“Auntie Jenny thinks your daddy will get here first. Uncle Joey thinks it’ll be mommy. If I’m right, Uncle Joey has to change all your poopy diapers for the next month!”

“And if I’m right, which I know I will be, you’re on diaper duty.”

“Sound like a deal Lori?”

Completely un-phased by the goings on around her and simply enjoying being held by Jenny, Lori gurgled what both Joe and Jenny assumed was agreement. Jenny posed with Lori hanging from her hand like a “baby purse” while Joe snapped the picture and uploaded it to Instagram.

“Make sure to tag both of them!”

*          *          *          *

“What the hell are you doing to my baby, Jenny?”

Jenny tried hard not to laugh. A mix of hostility, worry and straight up anger rolled hotly into her ear when she answered her sister’s call. She could hear the wind on the background and assumed Abbie was driving at lightning speed in her direction.

“She’s perfectly safe! Didn’t you see the harness?”

“I’m going to fucking kill you. I will never ask you to babysit ever again.”

Jenny lost her battle and burst out laughing. Abbie began to rant into the other end of the phone but it didn’t matter. Jenny had hung up already. She looked over at Joe who was juggling holding a squirming infant and holding his cell to his ear.

“I’m so going to win this bet.”

Joe mouthed back to her _I wouldn’t be so sure._

*          *          *          *

“Have you any idea the dangers that face infants in their youth! A common cold could take them away from their parents at any moment and you and Miss Jenny decide to make matters worse? I expected… well I never expected Miss Jenny to do something like this. Still, I expected much more from you Joe.”

Joe couldn’t even get a word in edgewise. Ichabod was on a roll. And if there was one thing this family knew about Ichabod Crane, it was that when he began to rant, there was very little you could do to stop him. Add the welfare of his wife or daughter into the equation and there would be no end to the lectures of the day.

“Crane, don’t freak out. Lori is perfectly fine.”

“Don’t _freak out_ you say? Do you have any idea…?”

Joe could hear a horn blare in the background. He could only imagine Ichabod was using his famous lead foot even more at the moment than usual. He felt for the guy; he really did. But knowing that Crane’s fast driving would win him his bet with Jenny made most of his guilt go away.

*          *          *          *

“Jenny, are you out of your damn mind!? What were you…?”

“Not in my wildest imaginings would I have thought that the two of you would ever…”

Abbie and Ichabod arrived at exactly the same moment, both running directly to them. Abbie snatched Lori from her and cradled her to her chest as she started in on her rant only to have Ichabod take the baby from Abbie and hold her himself.

“And you both thought this was funny? Do you have anything to say for yourselves?”

Abbie crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head waiting for a response. Ichabod stood directly behind her, turning Lori to the side as if to shield her from her aunt and uncle. Joe tried to suppress a smile when he caught a crestfallen look on Jenny’s face. Had she really felt bad for making Abbie and Crane freak out over the picture?

“Damn it all! You guys got here at the same time. Now we’ll never know who won the bet!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters there within.


End file.
